


Put your fangs into my back.

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [14]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Biting, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cloaca, Dirty Talk, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Eggs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Oviposition, Power Play, Roughness, Sub Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Slithering, whispering, feel the venom poisoning me. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Put your fangs into my back.

**Author's Note:**

> meowdy, n'y'all ! ! i THINK that's all the tags xD if you think i'm missing something ( somehow, LOL ) pls lmk :^)
> 
> i've gotten a LOT of requests for mpreg and oviposition surprisingly, and while traditional mpreg isn't something i'm personally into, EGGS are one of my biggest monstery kinks so B) i hope this compromise works. and, for the ones who don't like ovi, there's plenty of tentacles to make up for it ( they're actually the main focus, heh ). hopefully everyone wins ! ! and, if none of these are your kinks, i don't have any current drafts and only a couple prompts, so feel free to slide me something in the comments <3

Black Hat had explicitly forbid any attempts of trying experiments or recording any data on him.

The doctor had initially thought this an easy enough rule to agree to, one of the surprisingly few he'd been subjected to. But, as time went on, the more he learned about Black Hat, the more questions he had than answers.

And when the heat cycles came...

A scientist to the core, he was driven absolutely mad fighting his urges to record and expanding on the enigma was his boss.

The only notes he kept were mental, there no way for the other to ever see what all he knew (unless the Eldritch could read minds and let this go on much longer than he'd expected). Everything had to be carefully filed away into his brain, all organized with ways to recall information with key words and phrases. His system worked, but it wasn't very efficient for obvious reasons. The human brain unfortunately didn't work as effectively as possible in this fashion, not working with a hard-drive or the likes. He could only alot so much of his memory before it would begin to overtake his work.

He lets out a soft laugh, feeling no better than Demencia in the moment; her entire being was dedicated to the Eldritch. He wasn't far behind.

Flug had briefly thought about making up his own sort of secret code to communicate with letters, only needing to remember the key, twenty-six items rather than his system of words and phrases. But, any code could be cracked, and anything found could actually endanger Black Hat somehow if he wasn't careful. He supposes he finally understands what he thought used to be such a silly and frivolous thing. As that sinks in, he realizes how obsessive he felt remembering the amount he did about his boss and how it was even becoming a problem.

But what also became a bigger problem was not keeping up on the patterns in Black Hat's cycles. This thankfully was something he could easily keep track of in comparison to endless, secret studies he conducted (only being caught out a few times).

It'd be so much easier if he could indicate symbols directly on his work calendar. Seeing no harm in this single instance, he makes a mental note of symbols and indicates several dates ahead.

It feels weird to hang it back up, looking at it. A flash of hot embarrassment washes through him realizing what he'd just rationalized. Curiosity be damned, his eyes lock onto today's date, noting Black Hat was actually several days behind. He tears the calendar down, shoving it underneath several blueprints, then goes back to work, doing his best to stay focused.

He manages for several hours, stuck in his work. He calms back down, utterly invested. Soon, he forgets the small incident, focused.

"Doctor," calls a Black Hat surprisingly _not_ bent over his shoulder and in his ear.

He actually has to turn around to face the other, finding the break in habit out of place.

_And then he remembers the buried calendar_.

"Y-yes, sir?"

Black Hat studies his human for a moment, then continues, "You missed today's briefing." His tone doesn't indicate much of anything, it a flat statement.

"Shit," he swears under his breath. He finds a clock, realizing he'd left Black Hat waiting for almost an hour. He tenses, slowly turning back to the Eldritch now standing directly in front of him. "S-sorry, sir, I—" 

He chokes as a tendril suddenly fills his mouth, not having even seen it manifest. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as it slides into his throat, gagging around it as he tries to still breathe.

"It's now been exactly an hour."

Flug tries replying, only to choke around the black mass, tears pricking at the corners.

"Shh, shh," he coos, leaning into the other's face, cradling where a cheek could be felt. "You had your time to speak, but didn't show. So now it's my turn."

Flug feels the tendril retract a bit, only to quiver. He opens his eyes slowly as he feels the ability to breathe again, curious at the pause.

Black Hat glares at him, as if challenging him to say anything.

It wasn't as if he could talk comfortably around the tendril filling his mouth, anyway. He wasn't as used to this method of choking, much more used to a clawed hand pinning his neck to a wall...

He fidgets in his hair, fighting the urge to break eye contact.

"Truthfully, though, I care very little about missing a briefing right now." He silences a confused noise as the tendril slides back into its previous spot.

This time, however, instead of pretending as if he were unbothered, Black Hat actually shudders around the heat covering the tendril, feeling the other's tongue and throat through the usually not as sensitive tendrils he used. His breathing dips, and he realizes he gains very little at pretending by now; he's quite certain the other already knows.

And, _stars above_ , does Flug notice.

His human, unsure at first, glides his tongue along what he can, fishing a soft noise out of the Eldritch. The tendril is then pulled out of his throat, back into his mouth, and Flug takes to servicing the tendril as if it were Black Hat's cock. He feels himself begin to fall apart easier than usual, moaning softly. 

Flug blinks several times as he feels two new tendrils slide around his wrists, they guiding his hands to their owner's wet crotch.

"You're absolutely deranged," Black Hat barely mocks breathlessly.

His human begins to palm over his bulge, through his pants. Usually he'd be cognitive enough to bark at him for teasing, but he needed something, and _now_. He bucks shamelessly into it a few times, then forces himself to still, that his silent way of instructing to undo his pants.

Flug keeps sucking around the tendril, pausing in his bobbing to focus on the task he realizes he's been given. He works through button and zipper, tugging clothing to cooperate and leave the other exposed. He can't help but moan when he notices just how wet the Eldritch was already. He immediately tasks himself stroking the slick cock, but pauses moving his free hand. He still isn't sure why the tendrils are so sensitive, but he wants to experiment. He begins stroking a tendril in time with his mouth and other hand, earning perhaps the longest moan he's ever pulled out of Black Hat. He can't help but squirm at the noise, unsure why it felt so good, other than probably hearing the closest thing to praise he's received this whole exchange.

The Eldritch takes a steady breath. "I'm taking us to a room," he actually warns before simply doing as such, as quite common. Flug pulls back from everything, assuming that's the only reason he'd been alerted.

He's correct, Black Hat teleporting them immediately after. His back hits plush, the Eldritch towering over him. It's evident he'd been drooling already, a faded bit of green speckled across his cheeks.

Once he's sure the other has adapted to the change, Black Hat pulls back to rest on his haunches. "Hands and knees," he ushers out impatiently. As his human situates himself, he takes to setting himself up as well. A tendril rounds his cock as another teases at his slit, groaning quietly. When the position commanded is assumed, he orders one more to the other's entrance, it already wet with his own slickness.

Flug wriggles, slowly being held in place by more and more of the black mass. He drops to his elbows, causing Black Hat to pause, seemingly pulled out of a trance.

"I-I was... just going to, uh," he slowly feels his wrists be let go, wishing he wasn't facing a wall currently. He follows through with the unvoiced action, taking hold of two tendrils and begins to stroke them. He can feel their owner quiver in response, rewarded with another moan.

Black Hat slowly penetrates himself, the tendril at Flug's hole mirroring the action. They both cry out in unison, causing him to only push further in. They both are slowly stretched with the tapered end, it sliding and out, Black Hat stroking himself in unison. He feels almost overstimulated when he can feel Flug begin to stroke him, and falls into the other's rhythm.

Flug realizes he's setting their tempo, taking the chance moment. "You don't want one in my mouth?"

He's immediately silenced with one, gagging around it when he tries laughing. It rests in the back of his throat, and he supposes he only deserved it. Plus, being full of Black Hat...

He moans around it then picks up where he'd left off, hands moving at the speed he wanted.

Black Hat matches it, soon a chorus of nonsense, only about half of it any languages Flug knew. He can only assume the Eldritch was pleasuring himself while he worked his hands and mouth. Once comfortable with their pace Flug slams backwards, filling himself completely, choking hard as he'd been interrupted in his intended noise of pleasure. The tendril in his mouth mimics the one filling his ass, throat completely occupied. It's hard to breathe, but he can't focus on that as Black Hat begins fucking him from both ends at a feral, senseless pattern. His noises grow, soon erupting into a long groan as he comes, fucking both himself and his human through his entire orgasm.

Flug burns, not far behind at all, desperately craving touch to release.

Tendril sliding out of his mouth, he lets go of the other two, waiting for the last one to remove itself from his ass. However, it stays in, and he swears he feels it swell.

He's absolutely certain it wasn't just a post-come down twitch, and is able to confirm as he feels it again, but more persistent this time.

"S-sir?" Flug tests curiously, still unable to see the other, unsure of what was going on behind him.

His eyes go wide as he suddenly feels just why he'd felt swelling.

"S- _sss_ ir!"

He clenches his jaw, suddenly very glad his hands are free, clawing at the plush comforter for purchase to ground himself as he tries to prepare himself somehow as he can feel an oval-like shape deposit from the end of the tendril into his ass. It's a bit larger than comfortable, and he hisses, not used to feeling this much pressure. It's not horrible, but it quickly gets claustrophobic as a few more egg-shaped objects begin to fill him. He squirms, realizing suddenly he wasn't restrained at all during the process and... taking them of his own free will.

He truly _was_ deranged.

He pants when it continues to fill him, whining once it begins to swell him past comfort. Comfort quickly turns into real pain, and he panics as he can't take much more. "I-I'm fff— _fuck_ —full, S-sir, I-I can't—" He lets out a sob, a few more eggs pushing him past the brink. "N-no more, _hah_!"

"Throw away your calendar."

A new wave of heat fills him, actual raw fear flashing through him. _How did he_...

" _Ahn_!" He can feel the tendril holding everything in, not even sure if it was still trying to fill him. He croaks upon opening his mouth, tears threatening to form.

"I will continue to remind you until I'm finished with you: you do not keep records on me."

"S-sir, I-I— _ooh_!" He knows better than to pull away, but it's really beginning to hurt badly. "P-please, I wasn't-!" He whines, tears pricking at the edges. "I-I will, S-sir," he finally agrees, knowing anything else wouldn't go anywhere.

Upon finally answering correctly, he can feel a shift, groaning as the tendril removes itself, swollen around a half-passed egg, proving he'd truly been absolutely filled. "T-too much, it's, S-sir— p-please!" He cries out, the pain now settling in without the numbing pleasure.

"Shh," he can feel himself be guided onto his side, wincing with a whine as he can feel everything shift. " _Shh_ ," he's consoled again, Black Hat slithering up next to him, curling around the curve of his back, mouth settled right next to his ear. "Maybe you'll remember this date and not need to write it down for future use," he teases, somehow... _soft_ despite how raspy and terrifying it's supposed to sound.

" _Hrnk_... h-hurts," he sniffles.

The Eldritch soothes Flug's minor bulge of stomach, something instinctively taking over helping him coax his mate through passing his eggs. His other hand takes holdt of Flug's still apparent erection, his human bucking gently at the sensation. "It will, but we can make it feel _good_ ," he murmurs, then bites softly onto Flug's nape, hand jerking him off.

" _Oooh_..." His human begins to loosen back up, the egg beginning to slide out more naturally, there some slickness coating his innards to help the process along. He hisses at the odd sensation, feeling another slide into place, seeking exit next. He tries to focus on the mouth on the back of his neck as he's marked with teeth and hickeys, hips slowly working in tandem with the hand around him. As he calms, the next egg makes its way out easier, still testing his hole, but they feel as natural as the process could for a human. He's soon back to an amount of fullness that feels good, the eggs now a size that... actually feel nice to pass. He doesn't try to focus too hard on it, more on the hand coaxing him to finish.

He can only assume this was planned given the command from earlier, as if somehow coming to that resolution made it any less fucked up he was getting off to laying his boss's eggs.

He gasps as the last few are the easiest on his overworked hole, able to focus more on the pleasure than any pain. He moans as the last one is passed, thighs trembling.

Black Hat moves back to Flug's ear, hand picking up, "Even when I think I'll disgust you, you just find it pleasurable. Look at how hard you are, leaking from laying my eggs."

The scientist moans harder than he'd like to those words, body spent and too weak to keep thrusting his hips. "P-please, _haah_ —"

"Come for me."

Gooseflesh coats his heated flesh as he comes on command, being stroked through his orgasm as reward. He's soon boneless, panting and sunken into the plush topping of the bed. He feels his consciousness begin to lapse, thoroughly spent. He feels Black Hat curl around him again, not even caring to take note at the eggs seemingly disappearing.

"The calendar," he reminds, tone slightly irritated.

"G-good as... t-trash... sir," he manages, stating to pass out.

"You're absolutely insufferable to punish, you know," Black Hat comments against his skin, Flug smiling softly before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> that felt like a LOT of words, but was only roughly 300 more than a few of the longer pieces i've posted. i was trying to make it still feel concise enough to fit in, but long enough to get in all the little details i wanted, heh.
> 
> as always, don't be afraid to hit me up in the comments if you'd like to see something next, and i'll do my best to provide :3c i don't have anything in the works right now, so maybe yours could be next ! ! i run on fulfilling kinks and comments, so we'll see xD thanks again for all the support for this series, even with my return ! ! i look forward to sharing more with everyone soon <3
> 
> come talk to me about this pairing ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sapiencylost ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> my current passion project: https://www.patreon.com/sushiclaws  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a NEW, EXTENDED VERSION fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WaS7jDocDowXFtccGY4zI?si=L9hgL8y_TvqvYqaFijNW-g


End file.
